jeffdunhamfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Andrew2070
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jeff dunham Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeff dunham Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Andrew2070, as much as I'd like to help here, I don't know much beyond Spark of Insanity, so I don't know how I could be of much help. If there's anything specific that needs work (e.g clean-up, templates, etc) I'd happily work with you on that, but content-wise, I wouldn't be particularly useful. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 22:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Infobox character After reading the note on the Main Page about Infoboxes, I've adjusted to be more appropriate to this wiki. You can see it in action at Achmed. If you need any changes made to the template, let me know. Do you have any specific plans for the Wordmark or Background images? If so I may be able to help with those. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :The wordmark is the logo of the wiki. It goes up in the left corner, where it currently says: "Jeff dunham Wiki". I've got a few designs in mind and I can upload them for you to look through them, but I can't put it in place without admin rights. :Uploading a background image is done in the Theme designer on the bottom taskbar. If you take a look at Gran Turismo Wiki, we have a Le Mans picture as our background. Is there a design you'd like to see as a background here? Alternatively, there are several patterns you can use instead - they're all found in Theme designer. :I've noticed that you've requested adoption of this wiki on community central. When that goes through (which it should), we can work out where to go from there. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on adopting the wiki. Hopefully now it will gain the attention it deserves. If you want to grant me admin rights, it would speed up the process, but it isn't essential. I'll upload my current logo ideas for you to take a look at, and I'll message you when it's done. As for the shows, youtube also has plenty of material, so I could research there too. Speaking of youtube, Wikia has a specific youtube extension in case you want to add video to this wiki. If you need help with it, let me know. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) My first two ideas for the wordmark are now uploaded: * * MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Those are awesome. You are now an admin. I trust you. You can upload whichever you want for now. Later on when the community becomes more developed, we can have a vote on the best one. Thanks, Andrew2070 (talk) 19:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I've made a couple of (major) changes to the layout - firstly the Wordmark, secondly the background. These are all just experimental, so if you want them reverted let me know. I just thought this wiki could do with a unique background. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 22:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::It looks great. I think this will attract more contributers and help the wiki grow. Although the background gets white at the edges? Could you explain this? Thanks, Andrew2070 (talk) 22:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) indentI don't see what you mean. I'm not seeing any white edges on my screen. Can you upload a screenshot? MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 22:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Walter's face is fuzzy and the image doesn't stretch to the edge of the page. I might know how to fix it though. Andrew2070 (talk) 22:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I've uploaded a replacement background: you might need to refresh your cache (Ctrl+F5) to see it. It's still not perfect, but it's the best I could do. As for the image size issue, I can only assume it's a problem with desktop size. Unfortunately I've no idea how to fix that, but the answer could be somewhere in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 22:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, that fixed it. I didn't really like the black so I changed it. Andrew2070 (talk) 23:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, I've lightened the blue colour for the links to make them easier to read. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC)